Advanced Recon Troopers
by TripleThreat123
Summary: Viao goes to Kamino, only to find two of the clones she trained are the only ones left in the squad. BTW, I m ignoring the reunion in Darkness on Umbara...
1. Just die of bordem!

_**Hey, How`s it going? I hope you Love it! Well, you voted, ant there was a tie between three episodes, (I`m not listing them) but I`m going in ABC order, and I got….**_

_**ARC TROOPERS!**_

_**Read and enjoy!**_

**Viao`s POV**

I gave a weak sort of sigh and landed on my bed. _Flump._

I was going to learn some new fighting style, from Master Yoda, and I was sent to _Kamino_.

Of all places! It`s really boring there, actually, but it`s okay…

If the rain doesn`t drive you insane first.

Oh, well. I`ve only been there once, when I met a group of cadets that I trained in martial arts, only four years ago.

I could remember all of the Domino squad by heart.

Echo- the one that went by the book.

CT-4040 was the joker. He could make almost anyone laugh.

CT-782 was the one that was impulsive and a leader.

Droidbait, well, was droid bait.

CT-27-5555 was the one I nicknamed Fives. I couldn`t help but wonder where they were now.

Were they ARC Troopers, like they wanted to be? Were they even still alive?

Now feeling spacesick from staring at blue and white stars flying past in hyperdrive, I rolled over onto my pillow. Using the Force, I tossed my Lightwhips onto the counter. Meh. There was always the mess hall to hang out at.

I stood up, dusted off my pants and started for the mess.

_**Finally! I have come back onto the face of the Earth! I AM BACK! Anyways, I have finally found time to type on this computer. **____** =) HAPPY FACE!**_

_**Anyways, Love you all!**_

_** TripleThreat2**_


	2. Fish-Tails and missions

_**Yo! What`s new? So, yeah, excuses, homework, school,… let`s just resume the story…**_

__"Hey," Ahsoka glanced up at me from the table we usually sit at. "What`s wrong, Viao?" Rodi`s expression was the typical expression of- well, Rodi.

"Meh," I sat down and picked up a spoon. "Just bored," I snorted as I gulped down a bit of Ahsoka`s rice.

A younger girl with a shock of pinkish hair skipped over. "Hey, guys, guess what? Huh? Huh? Guess what? Huh? You`re not guessing…." She finished in a singsong voice.

Okay. Jupiter Anubis only acted like this if something very, very exciting happened. Otherwise, she was just… Jupiter…

(Sorry, I`ve been using people`s names for emotions.)

"Hey, Jupiter," Rodi winced as Ahsoka made a valiant attempt to fish-tail her fiery hair. "We can`t guess, I`m getting my hair pulled ou-WWWWWWWWW!" Rodi screeched and turned to face Ahsoka. "THAT SMARTS!"

"So-rry." Ahsoka grumbled. Her mood lightened when Jupiter resumed.

"Anyways, Viao, I heard from Master Kenobi that you`re needed in the bridge." Jupiter nodded. Then, she turned to Ahsoka and resumed talking about some person.

I stood up, bowed at my friends, and strode to the bridge.

_**Anyways, full credit for Jupiter Anubis and Rodi belong tooooooo:**_

_** Jupiter: Epic timelady TWright, you are awesome!**_

_** Rodi: AhsokaTano141516, I`m a fan!**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading, love you, and bless you all!**_

_** -Triplethreat2**_


	3. ECHO?

_**Where were we? Oh, right….**_

__I took my time making my way up to the bridge. After all, they didn`t need me a lot…

Right?

**Wrong!**

Well, I sure was happy I took my time, because- well, I`ll just tell you what happened instead.

_Why must all my missions be boring? _I reconsidered. _No, some are good. I mean-_

"OMPH!" Were the next letters out of my mouth. I sat up and shook my head quickly, to get rid of any blurriness. I looked at a Clone, from the 501st it seemed, according to the stripes on his armor. His helmet was three feet away, and he was rubbing his head.

"Oi, your head is strong, I must say. That was a complement," he added, gesturing to my head.

_Hmmm. This guy is familiar. _

"I`m Echo, by the way." He stuck out his hand.

I blinked. "Echo?" I said in disbelief.

"Viao?" Echo`s jaw dropped. "When did you get here?" I started to answer, but he brushed it off. "How have you been?" A sudden grin spread over his face.

"Echo?" I said again.

If he was here, where were the others?

_**Yes, I am mean. **_

_**Read and review! NOW! Please? YES! DO IT!**_


	4. Fives again

_**So, yeah, I haven't updated in a while… Enjoy! This one might be kinda short.**_

"Viao?" Echo`s mouth dropped open. What are you doing here?"

"I came because I had just about nothing to do. And Master Kenobi told me to. No, not told. Ordered." I grinned. "Where`s everyone else? How`d they turn out?"

"Ah." Echo winced for a moment. Then he turned around. "Hey, Fives, come here. Someone wants to see ya."

A six foot clone with a tattoo of a five above his eyebrow calmly walked over. "What is it, Echo?"

"Awwww, you don`t sound happy." I commented casually.

"No, I do not and for good reason," He turned to face Echo. "You, are a-" He stopped in midsentence and slowly spun around to look at me again.

"Viao?!" He exclaimed, twice as surprised as Echo. It was slightly funny.

_**Yeah, blah blah blah, chores,school, homework, all that junk. Well, I`ve gotta go!**_


	5. Catchin Up

_**I am sorry for the... wait... but, ya know, fandom, and I was writing a long chapter on the laptop but it`s totally screwed up (I`m blaming my brother!), and this one`ll be short, to let ya know I'm alive. XD**_

_Fives POV_

I took a stroll with Viao down the not-so-crowded halls. "My," I casually said, trying to start up a conversation. "You've grown."

She smiled and placed her hands behind her back, bouncing forward a few steps. "You're taller. You`ve got a goatee. You`re all... rugged." She grinned and paused so I could catch up, which I did after I stopped watching her walk forward.

"Yeah, you too." I hadn`t realized what I was implying when I commented that.

She looked back at me, arching her full lips in a confused arch. "I'm rugged?"

I blinked a few moments, trying to un-mesmerize myself from her amber eyes. "What? Oh, no, no, no... You`re more... tall... more bold... and more... curvy..."

She quickly spun on her heel, facing me. "What? Curvy...? Have... have you been _eyeing me_...?"

I felt myself turn red. "Uh. Nooooo..."

Viao smirked. "Well, aren`t we bold?"

"I meant you`ve matured."

"And gotten taller."

"Yep."

"And bolder." She pressed.

"Yeah..."

"And curvy."

"Definitely." I blurted on instinct, without realizing what I had said.

Until, that is, she started laughing.

"...What?" I asked even though I perfectly well knew 'What'.

"You just said I was curvy."

I stayed behind and blushed for a moment. she threw behind her shoulder, "Didja miss me?"

I paused, wondering if I noted a hint of seriousness in her voice. "Actually..." I waited for her to turn around. "Yes."

I felt a pause, and in the reflection on the blue- tinted glass, I saw a surprised look play across her face.

"Really?"

I thought, wondering if she would either use a laserwhip on me, or if she would hug me at my honest reply.

Viao was now facing me, her sun-kissed hair falling over right eye. "Fives?" Her voice wasn`t full of fear, anger or happiness. there was... hope.

"Vi..." I sighed, made a quick look to be sure no one was watching, then walked to her. "Not a single day has gone by, unless I looked back on the memories of my first martial arts teacher*, or the girl who called me "Fives" first, or thought about how she might`ve changed. I thought a lot about you." I brushed the hair out of her eye with my gloved fingers. "I`m honest. As true as my number is CT-27-5555. And as true as..." I paused, not quite sure how to put this. As a boy, I went through this scene in my head about a thousand times, wondering how she`d react, or how I`d react, and what it would lead up to. About half the time, I turned out with a nice passionate kiss, and the other half would end up with me getting my head cut off.

Viao opened her mouth to comment or tell me to die, but I`ll never know, because Echo ran over. "Hiya, guys, again."

Viao grinned at the both of us. "Well, Kenobi is expecting me. The ginger. See ya."

As she ran off, I waved a small arch with my hand to let her know I was saying farewell for now, but she didn`t see it._**  
Well, toldja it was short.**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND GO LOOK AT MY FAVORITE AUTHORS**_

_**LALALALALA CHEESE WHY ARE YOU STILL LOOKING AT THIS LALALALA**_

_**GO READ MORE OF MY STUFF OR SOME OF MY FAVORITE AUTHOR`S STUFF**_

_***= VIAO WAS HIS FIRST TEACHER! GO READ MY OTHER STORY ABOUT HER, "LIVING TWO LIVES"**_

_**WHY THE HECK IS MY CAPS LOCKS ON? **_


End file.
